


The day before it all began

by Ataraxia_dont_come



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, F/F, Romance, Routine, ООС
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25365589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ataraxia_dont_come/pseuds/Ataraxia_dont_come
Summary: У них есть целый день, чтобы быть чуточку счастливее.
Relationships: Lady/Trish (Devil May Cry)





	The day before it all began

**Author's Note:**

> ФБ©

«Посмотри на меня, детка».

Леди смеется шутке Данте, и ловит взгляд. Её взгляд. И в её глазах отражение того дня…

Солнце в глаза, теплый летний ветер в волосах и прогулка по городу вдвоём. Она смеётся, она счастлива, она просит называть её “Мэри”. Ей не хватало таких беспечных дней. Она зовёт Триш подругой.

Они разговаривают обо всём, делятся подробностями миссий, нелепыми случаями, и проделками демонических артефактов, которые попадают в руки людям. Но потом их разговор неизбежно переключается на охотника. И Триш запоздало узнает, что если есть на свете мужчина, который может дружить с женщинами, не пытаясь завлечь их в постель, то это - Данте.

Они едят мороженное в кафе, после похода по магазинам и прогулки в городском парке. И Мэри совсем не против, когда Триш берет её за руку.

День кажется безумно длинным, и Триш уже переплетает свои пальцы с её. У них нет срочных заданий, некуда спешить, и город вокруг незнакомый, чужой. Раньше Леди сказала бы, что хочет затеряться среди его улиц, потому что не найдет здесь дома. Потому что её дома больше не существует. Но потом окажется, что не существует и города, в котором она жила будучи ребенком… Но Триш не даёт ей снова погрузиться в эту тоску.

Их существование различно, их одиночество – схоже.

Триш умеет управлять сгустками энергии - для этого нужно лишь сосредоточиться, но Мэри может заставить её испытать этот разряд, едва прикоснувшись, и это заставляет улыбаться.

Вечером они в баре. Здесь уютно и играет кантри. Народу не так уж и много, и на них никто не обращает внимания. Леди говорит, что до сих пор не привыкла к здешней выпивке, и опрокидывает в себя стопку. Потом заказывает ещё и тащит Триш танцевать. Ей нравится, когда Триш обнимает её за талию и целует в щеку.

Ночь слишком коротка, и до того, как небо на востоке начнет алеть, остаётся не более четырёх часов. В комнате наверху темно, слышна музыка из бара снизу, в воздухе пьянящий запах её духов и ночной прохлады, и пряный – возбуждения. Тонкие пальцы касаются теплой кожи, напряженных сосков. Торопливый поцелуй и треск разрываемой ткани. Мэри смеется, и её смех прерывает стон, когда губы касаются впалого живота и ниже. Она вскидывает бедра, о чем-то просит, но Триш слышит лишь биение собственного сердца. Их близость – только желание расстаться с одиночеством.

Они ничего не должны друг другу. Они обе потеряны среди рева демонов и попыток отнять у смерти ещё немного времени. Они обе заложницы собственных кошмаров, и они пытаются провести этот день как нормальные люди. Без боли, без борьбы.

Удовольствие слишком яркое, как и весь день, остается её привкусом на языке…

«Посмотри на меня, детка».

В её глазах Триш видит обещание, что эта ночь не последняя. Ей кажется, что у них есть будущее.

В три утра над городом откроется первый из трех сотен раскиданных по земле порталов. 

Через восемь дней Леди умрет при осаде больницы, где она будет охранять горстку выживших. Через месяц, когда население земли будет прятаться в резервациях, страдая от недостатка пищи и чистой воды, Мундус возродится, чтобы объединить два мира. Триш увидит, как до самого горизонта земля начнет пылать…

Но сейчас она прижимает к себе сонную девушку и знает лишь одно. Она не одинока.


End file.
